Le 4ème Maraudeur
by Batyliam
Summary: Elysa Davies a fait le pari incroyable de faire partie du célèbre groupe des Maraudeurs. Ce que personne ne sait en revanche, c’est qu’elle se fait passer pour un garçon…Et Sirius Black dans tout ça? EDSB LEJP
1. Premiers Contacts

**_Titre : Le 4ème Maraudeur_**

**_Auteur : Batyliam_**

**Résumé **_: Elysa Davies a fait le pari incroyable de faire partie du célèbre groupe des Maraudeurs. Ce que personne ne sait en revanche, c'est qu'elle se fait passer pour un garçon…_

_**Disclaimer** : rien ne m'appartient à part mes OC_

_J'ai écrit ce chapitre en une heure et demi, sur le coup d'une idée folle, alors que j'ai pleins de fics en cours, mais tant pis, c'est sorti, écrit, et j'espère que ça vous plaira! _

**Chapitre 1 : Premiers contacts**

Elle les observait du coin de l'œil, sur le quai où attendait la majorité des élèves, le Poudlard Express. Bien qu'elle avait passé tout sa scolarité dans la célèbre école de Magie, cette année-là ne s'annonçait certainement pas comme les précédentes. Et pour cause, elle avait fait un pari insensé avec sa meilleure amie, Préfète-en-Chef dans la maison des Lions. Elle ne devait pas tarder d'ailleurs, mais elle restait seule, planté là comme si elle se jetait dans une arène de fauves. Son courage de Gryffondor, il lui faudrait prouver avec ce qu'elle comptait faire. Elle s'était vêtue d'un jean gris assez large pour ne pas montrer ses fesses rebondies, et d'un sweater noir, cachant complètement sa poitrine, déjà menue, et pour une fois, elle ne s'en plaignit pas. Elle avait même poussé la folie jusqu'à couper ses longs cheveux auburn en un carré court, mais elle avait retenu le tout avec un catogan qu'elle avait réussi à mettre tant bien que mal. Ca lui semblait tellement ridicule que personne ne puisse la reconnaître qu'elle avait longuement hésité à venir avec ce projet en tête. Mais Elysa n'était pas du genre à se dégonfler. Son plus gros problème, c'était qu'elle était très timide, et qu'elle allait devoir se surpasser pour affronter cette peur qui la taraudait tous les jours. Elle allait devoir jouer la comédie, être naturelle dans sa nouvelle peau, mentir aisément, faire en sorte que personne ne remarque rien, mais surtout, et c'était aussi le principal sujet du pari : s'intégrer au célèbre groupe des Maraudeurs, celui qu'elle fixait depuis tout à l'heure sans s'en rendre compte. Vu comme ça, c'était pas vraiment si difficile que ça que de se faire ami avec les jeunes farceurs. Le tout, c'était de se faire accepter avec sa nouvelle identité…

- « Dans tes pensées Ely? » s'éleva une voix derrière elle qu'elle identifia aussitôt.

- « Dis-moi pourquoi je fais ça? » demanda la jeune fille en soupirant d'angoisse.

Elle vit sa meilleure amie se mettre à sa hauteur, jetant un regard aux Maraudeurs qui se tordaient de rire après avoir jeté une solution verte fluo sur les cheveux de Lucius Malefoy. Puis, elle se tint devant elle, barrant la vue sur les futurs ennuis d'Elysa.

- « Et bien, tu es ma meilleure amie, c'est déjà une très bonne raison. » commença par proposer la rouquine, mais voyant sa tentative se solder par un regard avada kédavrisant de la jeune fille, elle employa d'autres raisons pour la convaincre. « J'ai engagé le pari comme quoi personne n'entrerait dans le groupe si soudé que sont les Maraudeurs. Et toi, en bonne tête de mule gryffondorienne que tu es, tu l'as relevé! Maintenant, si tu ne t'en sens pas capable, et bien tant pis…. » ajouta-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel et tournant délibérément le dos. Elle n'eut pas le temps de compter jusqu'à trois, qu'elle vit une tornade débouler à ses côtés, la défiant du regard.

- « Regardes-moi bien Evans! » cracha-t-elle avec fureur.

Puis, elle se dirigea dans la direction des trois garçons qui montaient à bord du Poudlard Express et dû attendre son tour pour monter, coupée dans son élan, sous l'œil amusé de Lily Evans.

- « Elle ne changera donc jamais… » se dit-elle.

Elysa attendait impatiemment son tour, croisant ceux qu'elle détestait communément avec les Maraudeurs, il s'agissait bien sûr de la bande de Lucius Malefoy. Alors que les autres montaient sans encombres, le serpentard aux cheveux verts bouscula Elysa qui s'apprêtait à monter les marches.

- « Tu peux pas faire attention? » lui dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle maquilla légèrement. Elle avait déjà une voix assez grave, mais très douce. Se faire plus dur ne pouvait donc donner aucun doutes. C'était le moment de tester ses nouveaux attributs, même s'il s'agissait de Malefoy le furet.

- « Qui t'es toi pour me parler sur ce ton?! » lui demanda-t-il sur un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon et à vrai dire, Elysa ne s'était jamais mesuré à lui, ni confronté à un homme. Enfin, pas dans ces circonstances…

Cette fois, il s'agissait d'être convaincante et d'agir en ayant déjà l'esprit d'un Maraudeur.

- « Je suis moi et je te parles sur le ton que j'ai envie de donner. » dit-elle plus calme qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Le truc, c'est qu'elle avait une trouille bleue pas possible!

- « Qu'as-tu dit?! » demanda Lucius d'un ton mauvais en approchant son visage du sien.

- « Laisse-moi passer Malefoy! » dit-elle plus durement, blanche comme un linge. _Mon cul que j'ai l'âme d'une Gryffondor! _

- « Oh mais regardez-moi ça! J'ai un petit nouveau qui veut se mesurer à moi! » dit-il à l'adresse de ses acolytes qui observaient la scène depuis le début du couloir et ricanaient comme des hyènes autours d'une proie.

Lily qui apercevait son amie en difficulté ne pouvait faire autrement que d'intervenir. Mais si elle faisait ça, elle risquait de corrompre le plan d'Elysa qui voulait à tout prix se débrouiller seule, histoire d'avoir un minimum de crédibilité. Mais l'amitié était le plus important, et elle prit sa baguette au cas où les Serpentards feraient un mauvais coup.

Pendant ce temps, Remus Lupin qui arpentait le couloir du wagon avait vu au loin les Serpentards redescendre et se demandait qu'elle en était la raison. La curiosité n'eut pas le temps de se demander pourquoi qu'il se retrouva à l'entrée, voyant un cercle de serpents enroulé autour d'une silhouette _étrangère? _

- « Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe? » demanda-t-il d'une voix ferme.

Lucius, qui ne détachait pas ses yeux d'Elysa, se contenta simplement de répondre à Remus :

- « Mêle-toi de tes oignons, on t'as rien demandé! »

Mais le Gryffondor qui semblait n'avoir aucunement envie de lâcher la grappe à Malefoy, ni au reste du groupe, s'avança d'un pas assuré, descendant les marches du wagon.

- « N'oublie pas que je suis Préfet-en-Chef et que je peux te mettre une retenue pour ton premier jour d'école. »

Lucius se retourna, délaissant Elysa pour quelques instants. Il le considéra, sachant très bien que Lupin ne prononçait jamais de menaces en l'air. Et même si une retenue ne lui faisait pas peur, la perspective de se prendre une retenue devant tout le monde par un Maraudeur ne l'enchantait guère, aussi il lui lança un rictus méprisant.

- « Tu perds rien pour attendre Lupin… » dit-il en serrant les dents, puis il fit signe aux autres de le suivre. Avant de les rejoindre la tête haute, il prit soin de glisser un message à Elysa. « Et toi non plus. »

Une fois les Serpentards montés à bord, tous le reste des élèves firent de même sous l'ordre du professeur MacGonagall qui avait vu le rassemblement suspect de l'ensemble des élèves, mais ne vit rien en approchant.

Il ne restait plus que Lily Evans qui en profita pour s'approcher de son amie.

- « Tu vas bien? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- « Oui, merci. » répondit Elysa peu convaincue.

- « Tu devrais arrêter Ely, c'est finalement pas une bonne idée tu sais, j'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrives des bricoles. »

Elysa tourna la tête vers elle et lui sourit tendrement. Lily était vraiment une fille géniale, mais cette fois, elle comptait bien lui prouver de quoi elle était capable, et c'était pas un serpent à la con qui lui ferait peur…non?

- « Tout va bien? » demanda Lupin qui s'était approché discrètement.

- « Oui ça va. Merci. » répondit Elysa d'une voix doucement rauque.

- « MacGonagall approche, on devrait monter maintenant. » proposa Lupin.

Ainsi, ils montèrent tous les trois sous l'œil inquisiteur de leur professeur de métamorphose et se dirigèrent vers le seul wagon de libre. Le jeune homme se retourna, et toisa Elysa du regard, comme s'il avait senti quelque chose d'anormal. La jeune fille rougit et chercha un point à fixer pour atténuer son malaise.

- « Tu es…nouveau ici? » demanda-t-il à Elysa.

- « Oui. » répondit-elle en lançant un œil à Lily.

- « Oh. » ajouta-t-il simplement. « Et bien, j'espère que ça ne te dérangeras pas de partager le voyage jusqu'à Poudlard avec nous, c'est le seul wagon de libre. »

- « Non pas du tout! » dit-elle.

- « Et toi Lily? » demanda-t-il en penchant la tête de côté.

- « Moi ça me va aussi. »

Il sourit et ouvrit le compartiment, laissant entrevoir les deux autres : James Potter et Sirius Black.

Elysa, qui leur faisait dos, lança un regard pleins de confiance à sa meilleure amie.

- « _Je t'avais dit que j'y arriverais!! » _lui lança-t-elle à travers son regard avant de se retourner et de voir les Maraudeurs la détailler.

Remus, qui avait dû leur expliquer brièvement qu'ils auraient des invités se retourna vers les jeunes filles :

- « Entrez donc! »

- « Salut Evans! » lança James.

- « Salut Potter! Salut Black! »

- « Lily. » répondit-il en penchant la tête.

Puis, un bref silence s'abattu, retardant légèrement le moment ou Elysa devrait faire ses présentations. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que son plan marche et n'avait pas pensé à se trouver un nom. Ce fut Lily qui lui sauva la mise.

- « Je vous présente Peter Evans, mon cousin! » annonça-t-elle, avant de voir sa meilleure amie changer de couleur.

- « _Je suis dans la bouse d'Hippogriffe… _» pensa-t-elle avant d'entendre la voix de James Potter lui souhaiter la bienvenue, suivit de celle de Sirius Black…

_**A suivre...**_

_Bien sûr, le prochain chapitre sera plus long, et j'expliquerais certains détails par rapport au fait qu'elle prenne l'apparence d'un mec! ;-) Est-ce que ça vous a plus? Reviews please! Bizzz!_


	2. La crédibilité

_**Titre :** Le 4ème Maraudeur_

_**Auteur :** Batyliam_

**Résumé **_Elysa Davies a fait le pari incroyable de faire partie du célèbre groupe des Maraudeurs. Ce que personne ne sait en revanche, c'est qu'elle se fait passer pour un garçon…_

_**Disclaimer :** rien ne m'appartient à part mes OC_

_**Un grand merci à : IluvMerDer, Lena, clr12, Lilli-Puce, pour leurs reviews encourageantes, merci beaucoup!!**_

_Je tiens juste à préciser que c'est bien une romance Sirius/Elysa, avec un fond de James/Lily. Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres comportera la fic, mais je sais déjà comment ça va se dérouler (c'est déjà ça!!lol). J'espère que je n'oublie rien, si ce n'est que je vous remercie encore (merci à ma Faeris aussi). J'espère que vous passerez un agréable moment avec la suite! Gros bisous à tous!_

_ps : j'ai rien contre les français, je suis française!!! lol (vous comprendez mieux en lisant...lol)_

**Chapitre 2 : La Crédibilité**

Elysa était assise aux côtés de ce qui osait s'appeler encore sa meilleure amie. Même si elle était décidée à gagner le pari, ce défi lui paraissait impossible! Comment les Maraudeurs et tout ceux de Poudlard ne se rendraient-ils pas compte du subterfuge? Et Lily qui en avait mis une sacré couche! Son cousin!! Comment allait-elle s'en sortir pour paraître crédible? Toutes ces questions qui lui taraudaient l'esprit et qui l'empêchaient complètement d'être à l'aise. Elle baissait la tête pour qu'on évite de la fixer de trop, mais plus elle essayait de se « cacher », plus elle attisait la curiosité des trois jeunes hommes.

- « Tu sais, on va pas te manger. » dit calmement Sirius qui avait perçu son embarras.

Lily tourna la tête vers elle et lui sourit naturellement,

_- « Quelle comédienne celle-là!! »_ pensait Elysa.

- « Le voyage a été long pour lui, je crois qu'il est très fatiguée, et assez impressionné. » dit-elle lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_- « Petite peste! Je te revaudrais ça! »_

_- _« Tu viens d'où déjà? » demanda James.

Cette fois, Elysa prit une résolution : tuer Lily Evans pour l'avoir embarqué dans cette machination, et après, prendre un tabouret, une corde, et se pendre pour sa stupidité. Elle se promit qu'elle y réfléchirait à deux fois avant de relever quoique ce soit parce qu'on l'en croit pas capable.

- « Il est muet ton cousin? » enchaîna-t-il.

- « Non je ne suis pas muet et je viens de France.» répondit Elysa en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Par chance, elle avait à maintes reprises passé ses vacances là-bas.

- « On dit que les français sentent mauvais, c'est vrai? » demanda Sirius, intrigué.

- « Sirius!! » intervint Remus.

- « Bah quoi? Je pose une question, j'ai pas dit qu'il sentait la chiure d'elfe! »

Elysa sourit malgré elle. Il y avait le tact et la délicatesse incarné assis juste en face d'elle. Même après s'être fait sermonné par Lily, ils attendaient tous visiblement une réponse, et Elysa décida d'y aller au culot.

- « Viens sentir, tu verras par toi-même! »

Remus pouffa, la main sur son menton, regardant d'un œil moqueur son ami, qui sur le coup, était resté muet, ne s'attendant apparemment pas à cette réponse. Mais n'est pas Maraudeur qui se démonte facilement, et aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Sirius se leva, et pencha la tête dans le cou d'Elysa. Il inspira délicatement et recula pour s'asseoir sur la banquette. Un ange passa, et sur le coup, Elysa douta de l'odeur du gel douche qu'elle avait utilisé ce matin. En fait, elle utilisait toujours le même, mais ce silence et le regard interrogateur de Black lui faisait presque regretter de l'avoir choisi plutôt qu'un autre…

- « Tu sens très bon, mais je ne connais pas bien l'odeur. En tout cas, tu n'es pas fidèle à la réputation des habitants de ton pays. »

- « Bienvenue dans les conversations subtiles de notre Sirius, cher Peter! » dit James en rigolant.

- « Foutez-lui la paix les mecs! Sinon, il risque de sauter du train avant même d'arriver à Poudlard! » ajouta Remus.

- « Attends, on vient juste de commencer! » dit Sirius avec excitation.

- « Ouais, d'ailleurs, plus je t'observe depuis tout à l'heure, et plus j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ton visage… » dit James perplexe.

Cette fois, Elysa devint blanche et Lily devit muette comme une carpe.

- « _Ah ça pour embarrasser, elle est la meilleure!! Mais pour aider…» _songeait Elysa qui finalement, bouillonnait.

- « Tiens, c'est vrai maintenant que tu en fais la remarque Cornedrue! » ajouta Black, rapprochant exagérément ses yeux du visage d'Elysa.

- « T'es lourd Black. » souffla Elysa en ultime recours, lorsqu'un sourire taquin se dessinait sur le visage du beau jeune homme.

- « Tu m'as percé à jour!! » dit-il en s'affalant sur le banc moelleux.

- « En tout cas, je voudrais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, mais tu ressembles à une fille! » ajouta-t-il.

- « Patmol ça suffit maintenant tu deviens grossier! » s'exclama Remus.

- « Non mais c'est vrai, on a déjà dû te le dire non? » ajouta l'homme aux yeux saphirs en interrogeant Elysa, étrangement détendue.

Les propos de Sirius était encourageants malgré tout. Elle ressemblait tout de même à quelque chose qui un jour s'était appelé « femme »…et elle sourit, pensant trouver l'explication parfaite à cela.

- « J'ai un visage androgyne. » avoua-t-elle en lançant une œillade à Lily.

Remus, qui n'avait fait que l'observer allègrement, prit part à la conversation, intéressé.

- « Ce qui veut dire qu'on peut te prendre pour une garçon….ou une fille. » dit-il en appuyant bien le mot _fille_, souriant.

- « C'est une maladie?!! » demanda Black, affolé à l'excès, ce qui lui valut une tape sur la tête et un _ouille! _de sa part.

- « T'es lourd Black! » dirent-ils tous en chœur, suivi d'une franche rigolade.

- « Et si on parlait de Lily? » demandait Elysa avec un grand sourire, prenant au dépourvu sa meilleure amie. _Vengeance!!! Mouhahahaha!_ pensait-elle, soudain fière d'elle et pleine de confiance. « Vous avez sympathisé comment? » demanda-t-elle, connaissant déjà très bien la réponse.

- « Bah en fait, tu vois… » commença James en bombant le torse « il se trouve qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Lily et moi, comme une connexion et… »

- « Et nous sommes amis, mais rien de plus. » finit-elle en détournant les yeux.

- « Ouais, enfin vous êtes attirés l'un par l'autre quoi… » ajouta Elysa, jubilant intérieurement.

- « Bon, c'est pas que Remus, mais je crois qu'on a une réunion qui nous attends!!! » dit Lily en sortant précipitamment du compartiment, jetant un regard meurtrier à Elysa.

- « _Moi aussi je t'aime! » _pensa-t-elle en lui souriant.

- « Bon et bien, le devoir m'attends! A toute à l'heure les gars!! Et content d'avoir fait ta connaissance Peter! » dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il fit coulisser la porte et partit plus détendu que sa partenaire rousse.

- « J'ai faim! » annonça en grande pompe Sirius. Il se leva et chercha dans une de ses poches un peu de monnaie. « Vous voulez quelque chose? »

- « Non merci. » dit James pensif.

- « Moi, je veux bien une plume en sucre parfumée à la fraise s'il te plait! » tenta Ely. Il lui sourit, et disparut derrière la porte vitrée.

Un nouveau silence pesait dans la pièce, mais pas désagréablement. Elle sentait bien que sa remarque sur James et Lily l'avait peut-être perturbé, et sur le coup, elle s'en voulut. Jouer avec les sentiments des gens, c'était pas vraiment son truc, _comble de l'ironie…_

- « Tu penses à ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure? »

Il tourna les yeux vers elle, un petit sourire triste.

- « Tu as l'air d'en savoir des choses dis-moi! »

- « Pas forcément. C'est juste que je vois les choses sans être impliquée directement, et certaines choses me paraissent plus évidentes qu'à toi ou elle. »

- « ….Et bien, t'es franc au moins! C'est rare les gens honnêtes de nos jours. » dit-il, alors qu'Elysa sourit nerveusement.

- « Je dis juste les impressions que j'ai c'est tout. »

- « Et…heu….est-ce qu'elle te parle de moi? » demanda-t-il timidement.

- « Presque tout le temps. » osa-t-elle, après tout, Lily évitait de se l'avouer, mais elle avait un truc pour James Potter, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

- « Oh… » fit-il en rougissant, les yeux pétillants.

Elysa lui sourit, contente de l'avoir rassuré. Après tout, ce petit défi pourrait peut-être lui permettre de faire se rapprocher ces deux-là…

* * *

Le reste du voyage se passa sans encombres, Sirius s'empiffrant du plus grands nombre de sucreries qu'Elysa n'ait jamais vu de sa vie, tandis que James fixait le paysage, interrompu par l'arrivée de Remus et Lily. 

- « On arrive, il faut enfiler nos uniformes! » dit-il.

Pendant qu'ils s'habillaient tous de la tenue règlementaire, le sujet de la réunion fut remis sur le tapis.

- « Il y avait quoi d'intéressant à la réunion? » demanda James à la volée.

- « Il manquera pas mal d'élèves cette année, et il va y avoir de nouvelles règles mais on a pas voulu nous en dire plus pour ça. » répondit Remus.

- « Comment ça il manque des élèves? » s'interrogea Sirius.

- « Et bien, vous avez entendus parler de Lord Voldemort et de ses mangemorts? » demanda Lily.

- « Bien sûr qu'on en a entendu parlé, les journaux n'ont parlé que de ça cet été! » répondit le brun à lunettes.

- « Et bien depuis que Dumbledore affirmé qu'il se battrait contre les mages noirs, quels qu'ils soient, je crois que certains parents ont eu peur pour leur enfants et ont décidés de les retirer de l'école. » dit tristement Lily.

- « Ils parlent déjà de la guerre au Ministère et les gens paniquent! C'est normal! » affirma Remus, sérieux.

- « C'est pas ma mère qui risque de s'inquiéter pour moi! » ironisa Sirius.

- « L'important, c'est qu'on soit tous ensemble et qu'on se serre les coudes. On est du bon côté, et c'est tout ce qui importe! » le rassura James.

Lily lança un regard à James qui en voulait dire plus que ce qu'elle voulait montrer, et Remus fit un clin d'œil à Elysa, comprenant lui aussi pas mal de choses sur ces deux-là. Le seul qui paraissait inconscient, c'était Sirius, mais il semblait aussi mystérieux que ses congénères.

* * *

Ils étaient tous devant les grandes portes du château de l'école, lorsqu'elles s'ouvrirent dans un grincement familier. La masse s'avança, tandis que Lily s'agrippait aux bras de sa meilleure amie, profitant de ce moment pour lui chuchoter un futur homicide volontaire à son égard. 

- « T'es contente de toi j'espère? Je te jure que si tu es allé raconter des trucs à James je te tue, tu m'as bien comprise? Meilleure amie où cousin imaginaire… » dit-elle en serrant les dents, affichant un sourire crispé autour d'elle.

Elysa souriait, puis, se ravisa lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans le grand hall.

- « Tu crois que c'est une partie de plaisir pour moi? Je dois me faire passer pour un mec qui ressemble à une fille avec une voix qui mue, et dans quelques heures, je vais sûrement me prendre la honte de ma vie quand ils découvriront tous qui je suis réellement. On va me surnommer la tarée de Poudlard!! » chuchota-t-elle, angoissée en voyant le professeur MacGonagall inviter tout les élèves à entrer dans la Grande Salle.

- « Fallait pas relever le défi dans ce cas! » dit Lily, suivit d'un grognement de mécontentement qui voulait sûrement dire un _je sais _.

Les Maraudeurs se rapprochèrent d'elles, profitant de leurs nouvelles affinités pour les inviter à s'asseoir à leurs côtés à la table des Gryffondors.

- « Tu t'es décidé à te joindre finalement à nous? » s'enquit Remus envers Lily.

- « Oui, pourquoi? » demanda-t-elle naïve.

- « Et bien, tu t'évertues toujours à nous éviter comme la peste et tu te mets toujours à l'opposé de nous! » ajouta James.

- « Rectification, elle s'évertues toujours à T'éviter comme la peste, c'est différent! » dit Sirius en regardant autour de lui les élèves manquants.

Evidemment, Lily devint écarlate, et James gêné, sourit gentiment à la jeune femme.

- « J'espère que tu ne changeras pas d'avis… » lança-t-il timide.

- « Ah ça non mon pote, on risque pas de changer d'avis, pas vrai Lily?! » intervint Elysa, en faisant un clin d'œil à son amie, cette fois rouge de colère.

- « Il manque vraiment beaucoup d'élèves, vous avez vu?? » fit Sirius, étonné.

Ils levèrent tous la tête vers les tables voisines, et effectivement, les tables étaient loin d'être pleines comme à l'accoutumée.

- « Dumbledore va sûrement en parler lors du discours!! Je me demande quelles sont les nouvelles règles… » fit James inquiet.

Un grand brouhaha s'élevait jusqu'au plafond éclairé d'un soleil voilé, jusqu'à ce que le professeur de métamorphose dépose délicatement le choîpeau magique sur le tabouret servant à la répartition des quelques nouveaux élèves de première année.

_« A toi le nouvel arrivant!_

_Tu dois sûrement être au courant,_

_Qu'un mage noir sévit au-dehors_

_Et recrute des fidèles appelés mangemorts! »_

- « Ça commence fort dis donc! » dit Sirius

- « Plus direct tu meurs… » ajouta James.

_« Ne te fie pas aux apparences,_

_Car nul ne sait à qui on doit faire confiance._

_Tu risques d'être surpris cette année,_

_Par tout ce qui pourrait t'arriver… »_

Elysa jeta subrepticement un regard à Lily, toutes les deux se comprenant parfaitement. La jeune fille avait curieusement l'impression que ce couplet n'était destiné qu'à elle, et cela ne fit que renforcer son malaise. Ce n'est que quand elle tourna la tête qu'elle vit Remus la dévisager, avec un léger rictus sur les lèvres. Rougissante, elle se contenta de se concentrer sur la suite de la chanson.

_« Mais ce n'est pas un mal en soit,_

_Car Poudlard est ta maison toutefois_

_Et ici tu seras en sécurité_

_Quel que soit ta façon de penser. »_

- « Quel que soit notre façon de penser? Il déconne ou quoi? » s'étonna Sirius, sérieux.

- « Tu crois qu'il fait référence au fait qu'il pourrait y avoir des futurs mangemorts à Poudlard? » interrogea James.

- « Évidemment que oui, mais c'est risqué de dire ce genre de chose non? » dit Lily, et tous acquiescèrent sans hésitation.

_« Car si tu crois au Bien,_

_Alors ton coeur ne peut être perverti_

_Et même si l'amour que tu portes envers les tiens_

_ne peut pas toujours te sauver la vie,_

_Y croire et agir_

_devrait suffire_

_à sauver de nombreuses vies. »_

Lily ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce passage là lui donna des frissons, inconsciemment, elle chercha un regard réconfortant, et ce fut James qui y répondit. Il la regardait comme si c'était la seule chose qui importait en ce monde, mais ça, Elysa fut la seule à le comprendre. James aimait Lily, Lily aimait James, mais elle ne se l'avouait pas encore. Néanmoins, leur relation s'était nettement améliorée, et ce regard-là en était bien la preuve.

_« Mais Poudlard ne te jugera pas_

_car ici ta seule distinction sera,_

_de savoir à quelle maison tu appartiendras_

_et quelles couleurs tu défendras. »_

Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards se toisèrent du regard, se tenant tous bien droit et bombant le torse.

_« Le courage d'un Gryffondor_

_sera toujours couvert d'or._

_Et contrairement à ce que certains peuvent croire_

_Il est aussi bon d'être un peu Serpentard._

_D'intelligence à sagesse,_

_Il n'y a qu'une maison à traverser._

_Serdaigle sera ta maîtresse_

_Alors que Poufsouffle te rendra plus déterminé. »_

Les élèves se levèrent, applaudissant le Choîpeau magique, tandis que les Maraudeurs s'agitaient déjà à discuter.

- « C'était vraiment bizarre!! » dit Sirius.

- « Carrément flippant… » dit Lily, pas très rassurée.

- « Je pense qu'il a essayé de nous faire passer un message. Dumbledore se fera un plaisir de nous éclairer j'en suis sûr! » dit Remus.

En effet, le directeur à la longue barbe blanche et aux lunettes en demi-lunes se leva, tintant de sa cuillère argent sa coupe, incitant les élèves à un nouveau silence.

- « Bonjour à tous, et bienvenue à Pourdlard!! Vous avez sûrement remarqué comme certaines tables sont vides par rapport aux années précédentes, et ceux qui y ont réfléchi ont sûrement compris pourquoi certains élèves ont « choisi » de ne pas finir leur cursus scolaire. Vous savez ce qu'il se trame à l'extérieur, et je vous demanderais donc d'être très vigilant, et de ne pas vous laissez abuser facilement par des requêtes malfaisantes. Bien sûr, je vous mets en garde, mais cette année se présente sous des hospices plutôt…inattendus…. »

Avant de prononcer le dernier mot en question, Dumbledore regardait dans la direction des Maraudeurs, analysant une silhouette virilement féminine….et sourit.

Elysa se sentait définitivement perdu. Elle avait compris qu'il avait compris, et commença à paniquer intérieurement. _Et merde, qu'est-ce que je vais faire??!!_

- « J'aimerais souhaiter la bienvenue à de nouveaux élèves et leur demander d'aller au bout de leur objectifs, de réussir ce qu'ils entreprennent, tant que les conséquences sont bonnes. Mais tirer des leçons de nos erreurs, c'est aussi ici que vous l'apprendrez. »

- « Super comme discours, annoncez ça aux Serpentards-futurs-mangemorts et la pagaille sera de mise! » intervint James.

- « ….Il y a certaines règles sur lesquelles je ne cesserais de m'appuyer, mais la Forêt Interdite est INTERDITE, comme son nom l'indique, mais je m'amuse à croire que certains ne l'ai pas encore compris… »

Les Maraudeurs feignant de ne pas prendre la remarque pour eux, tournèrent la tête en direction des nouveaux élèves en les avertissant du regard et acquiesçant les dires du directeur, sous son œil amusé.

- « ..interdiction de traîner dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu…. » continuait Dumbledore.

- « T'entends ça Cornedrue?! » demanda Sirius, en haussant les sourcils.

- « N'oublies pas que je suis Préfète-en-Chef Sirius! » sermonna Lily.

- « Moi aussi, mais ça n'empêche pas de nous amuser! » répondit Remus en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Seul James restait silencieux, pensif.

- « Ouais enfin, il a pas l'air emballé James dis donc, t'es malade?? » s'inquiéta Sirius.

- « Hein quoi? »

- « Rien! » répondirent ensemble Sirius et Remus, exaspérés.

- « ...Et maintenant, bon appétit à tous!!! » finit le vieil homme.

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase que les tables se remplirent de tous les plats alléchants possibles, passants de la soupe de potiron, à la dinde cuisiné aux marrons, sans oublier les accompagnements, et les desserts tels que glaces, gâteaux, sucreries…

- « C'est le moment que je préfère!!! » s'exclama Sirius, les yeux remplis d'étoiles à la vue de tant de gourmandise, avant de littéralement se jeter sur la nourriture.

- « Il est toujours comme ça? » demanda Elysa.

- « Toujours! » répondit Lupin, amusé. « Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il ne grossit pas! »

- « Moi c'est pareil! » lui dit-elle. « Mais je sais me tenir! »

- « Chwé pma ma vote chi jé fwaim!! » tenta Sirius, les joues pleines, provoquant un rire collectif.

Soudain, une grande chouette blanche, très majestueuse apparut dans la salle, portant une missive dans ses pattes, provoquant la curiosité de la plupart des élèves. Le fait est, qu'elle laissa tomber le parchemin, juste sous le nez d'Elysa. Évidemment, elle se sentait visé de tout les côtés, mais ouvrit calmement le morceau de papier.

_« Bureau du Directeur_

_Mot de passe : Désillusion »_

- « Ely ça va? » s'inquiéta Lily.

- « Ely?? » demanda Sirius, provoquant les regards des autres.

- « Heu…c'est mon deuxième prénom, on s'appelle souvent par nos seconds prénoms » dit Elysa en tentant de rectifier le tir.

- « Moi j'le dis mec, t'es trop bizarre! » assura Sirius.

- « C'est quoi ton deuxième prénom? » demanda James en souriant à Lily.

- « Heu…Rose » dit-elle en rougissant.

- « Lily Rose Evans…..c'est beau. » dit-il _(nda : oui je sais, c'est le prénom de la fille du plus beau couple d'acteurs qui existe…)_

- « Peter est parti? Il a pas fini sa cuisse de poulet…. » dit d'un ton déçu Sirius.

* * *

Elysa se sentait, complètement, indubitablement, définitivement RI-DI-CULE! 

- « _Mais comment je vais expliquer ça à Dumbledore moi maintenant? Hey bonjour professeur! J'avais envie de me déguiser en garçon cette année ça vous dérange pas j'espère? »_

Non, cette fois, la jeune fille était complètement désemparée. Elle se couvrirait de ridicule, se prendrait les pires moqueries en pleine poire, et finirait seule, dévorée par des Scroutt à pétards…

Elle se retrouva devant la statue, prononçant le mot de passe, et gravit les marches des escaliers en colimaçon.

Elle atterrit aussitôt dans le bureau du directeur, émerveillé pendant un instant par les objets rares qui s'offraient à ses yeux.

- « Bien le bonjour à vous, miss Davies! » retentit une voix derrière elle.

- « Bonjour professeur Dumbledore » dit-elle sans chercher à nier l'évidence.

- « Comment avez-vous trouvé la chanson du Choîpeau? »

- « Très…évidente. Pleine de subtilités! » dit-elle en détournant les yeux._« _Tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser professeur, mais c'était juste à cause d'un pari que j'ai fait avec Lily Evans. »

- « Je suis au courant, j'ai les oreilles un peu partout… » dit-il en souriant.

- « Je comprendrais que vous soyez fâché contre moi, mais….quoi??? » s'arrêta-t-elle en se remémorant ce que venait de lui dire le magicien.

- « Oui, j'ai eu vent de votre pari à toute les deux, et j'avoue que l'idée me parait sensationnelle!! » dit-il tout excité.

- « _Non mais il a perdu la tête où quoi?? _» songea-t-elle.

- « Non, je n'ai pas perdu la tête. Mais votre idée rejoint les miennes quant à savoir faire confiance aux bonnes personnes en ce moment. Et si l'on veut former de bons aurors venant de cette école, il faut qu'ils apprennent à ne pas juger trop vite les gens, ou, comme dans votre cas, faire confiance à une personne, alors que vous en êtes une autre… »

- « Excusez-moi professeur, mais je comprends rien à ce que vous essayez de me dire. »

- « Que diriez-vous, de continuez à jouer la comédie? »

_**À suivre…**_

_Je n'ai pas cité les nouvelles règles, mais c'est voulu (pour ceux qui se poseraient des questions! lol)_

_Une ptite review siouplait??_


End file.
